Hicran
by Amaltheren
Summary: Apprendre à ne pas abandonner, ne pas mourir, ne pas s'effondrer. Apprendre à survivre dans ce qui semble rassembler le peu de civilisation encore restante : la Confrérie de l'Acier. Puis apprendre à se taire, et continuer de chercher, au mépris de tout le reste, et surtout de la Confrérie, le peu qu'Helena espère encore sauver : Shaun.
1. Track 01 : Castle of Glass

_**Hicran :**_ _Séparation, douleur émotionnelle – détresse liée à l'absence ou le deuil._

* * *

 _ **Track 01 : Castle of Glass**_

Le claquement du fusil se noya dans les innombrables détonations du terrain d'entraînement, mais fut suivit d'un juron sonore, au contraire de ses voisins. Des gestes enragés éjectèrent la cartouche inutile de la chambre, et avec une précision étonnante pour un tir si médiocre, la main gantée s'empressa de charger une nouvelle balle. Mais en dépit de la rapidité de l'action et les gestes assurés du tireur, la cible demeura désespérément vierge, et une giclée de terre au loin indiqua le point d'impact. Très loin de la zone attendue.

Helena abaissa son fusil, le front moite de sueur et une traînée de saleté au coin de l'œil. De la colère ou du dépit qui lui contractait l'estomac, elle avait du mal à discerner lequel l'empoisonnait le plus. Elle posa la crosse de l'arme au sol, la main appuyée au canon, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. A une extrémité des décombres de l'aéroport, les intendants de la Confrérie avait aménagé un vaste terrain d'entraînement où les instructeurs se relayaient pour gérer les hommes. Les autres soldats autour d'Helena poursuivirent religieusement la séance, concentrés sur les silhouettes de cartons usées alignées à une centaine de mètres de leur ligne de tir. Une se détachait, beaucoup plus proche, à environ vingt-cinq mètres. Elle n'avait pas un seul impact.

Helena serra les dents. Elle s'en tirait à bout portant, ne se débrouillant même pas trop mal pour se rappeler de viser les articulations ou la tête, un réflexe qu'avaient salué ses compagnons. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais tiré un coup de feu, Helena avait un instinct assez bon pour abattre et se défendre. Cela restait peu pour compenser son absence totale de technique et d'expérience.

Elle redessina la bouche du canon de l'index, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette tordue et tâchée. Au milieu des détonations régulières, une voix, toute proche, la fit alors violemment tressaillir.

« Je croyais que vous aviez survécu un moment dans les Terres Désolées ? »

Le ton n'était pas accusateur, mais sincèrement étonné. Le cœur encore agité d'un rythme erratique, Helena se retourna pour tomber sur le visage mal rasé et abîmé du Paladin Danse, et instinctivement, elle raidie l'échine comme si elle attendait des coups.

« Vous pourriez vous annoncer », rétorqua-t-elle âprement. Le reproche lui avait échappé avant qu'elle ait pu se retenir. Tout comme la frustration et l'énervement qui perçait dans sa voix.

Danse fronça les sourcils, soudain nettement plus sévère. « Vous oubliez votre rang, je pense, soldat. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, mais elle se garda de répondre. Il avait raison. Elle ne parlait même pas aussi mal à ses compagnons de route. Elle avait encore moins de raison de se montrer odieuse avec son désormais mentor. Encore plus alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis à peine trois semaines, et qu'il s'était porté garant pour l'introduire dans un lieu où elle n'aurait autrement jamais pu avoir sa place. L'ingratitude ne faisait pas partie de son tempérament. Nate l'aurait sûrement gentiment reprise. Il savait juguler ses accès de mauvaise humeur aussi violents que brefs.

Avant que le silence ne devienne pesant, elle préféra embrayer et reprendre la première question du paladin, tâchant de contrôler cette fois sa voix : « J'ai quitté l'abri il y a seulement trois mois. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais jamais utilisé d'armes à feu… avant. »

Cette fois, Danse eut la bonne grâce de passer sur sa crispation soudaine. « Mais vous deviez bien en posséder une ? De ce qu'on m'a enseigné de ce pays Avant-Guerre, il y avait plus d'armes que d'habitants. On en retrouve encore un nombre impressionnant dans les maisons que nous inspectons. Ce n'était… pas votre cas ? » Il semblait toujours dubitatif, mais un peu moins sûr de son fait.

Elle se lécha rapidement la lèvre et ravala sa salive. « Je suis étrangère. » Elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de le lui mentionner jusqu'à présent. Qu'il n'ait pas détecté son accent la réconfortait. Elle avait tant sacrifié pour maîtriser l'anglais du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Dansa sembla quelque peu déstabilisé par son aveu. Elle se demanda si les histoires de nationalité avaient encore de l'importance dans ce monde. Ou de pays. Les préjugés avaient-ils survécus à deux siècles de destructions et d'extermination ? Est-ce qu'on gardait la mémoire de ce genre de trivialité quand la notion d'état ne devait plus valoir grand-chose ? Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser la question. Mais elle se demandait s'il subsistait, quelque part, un pays encore digne de ce nom.

« Vous voulez dire que vos parents n'étaient pas américains ? »

Danse n'imaginait visiblement pas qu'elle soit née ailleurs qu'aux Etats-Unis, et qu'en fait d'étranger, elle mentionnait ses origines. Sans doute parce qu'elle était désormais la seule personne de ce pays à avoir connu d'autres terres que celles qui les entouraient. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de sa vision un peu courte sur patte. « Non. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas née ici du tout. J'ai émigré dans ce pays quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

\- Oh. Vous êtes… » Il l'observa avec attention. En comparaison de l'assurance et du calme qu'elle l'avait toujours vu manifester jusqu'à présent, ces efforts pour faire montre de connaissances dont il ne pouvait être totalement sûrs la calma un peu. Sous son air froid et distant, le paladin semblait sincèrement désireux de ne pas se montrer grossier. Même avant ce bordel, tous ceux qu'elle avait croisés ne s'étaient pas toujours donné cette peine. « Vous êtes mexicaine ? Ou indienne, peut-être ? », tenta-t-il finalement.

Elle se doutait qu'il prenait pour indice sa peau mat et ses yeux légèrement en amande. Deux cent ans plus tard, certaines choses n'avaient pas beaucoup changées. Certains types qu'elle avait connus en auraient été ravis.

« Je suis française. »

Cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment laissé confus. « Française ? » Répéta-t-il.

Son ventre se noua à nouveau. Elle se demanda si la notion même de l'Europe avait survécu, si les gens de ce temps savaient à quoi ressemblait le monde après les Terres Désolées. S'ils s'y intéressaient seulement, d'ailleurs. Elle avait bien croisé quelques globes ébréchés, mais c'était apparemment désormais un produit rare et recherché. Et rapidement démantelé. Sans doute les gens avaient-ils autre chose à foutre que de se soucier de géographie.

« De France, précisa-t-elle finalement. Un gros pays d'Europe de l'Ouest, de l'autre côté de l'Océan Atlantique. Je suppose que mes compatriotes qui auraient survécus ici n'ont pas pu en transmettre grand-chose à leurs descendants. » Elle sentit quelque chose se bloquer dans son buste. Elle l'ignora. « Enfin, toujours est-il que mon pays n'autorisait pas les armes à feu pour les civils, du moins sans licence. C'était compliqué et fastidieux. Et… » Elle hésitait sur la formulation. Les miens ? Mon peuple ? Elle n'arrivait pas à dire « chez moi ». Chez elle, c'était ici. C'était là où elle avait construit sa vie avec Nate. « Enfin, on n'avait pas la culture des armes qui existe aux Etats-Unis. Même ici, je ne m'y suis jamais intéressée. Je laissais ça à mon mari. »

La conversation commençait à lui peser, et sans doute le paladin le pressentit-il, car il retrouva soudain les accents fermes et assurés de son rôle. « Je vois. Il va falloir vous entraîner sérieusement, soldat. Avec des compétences pareilles, vous ne survivrez pas longtemps ici. »

Elle ne pouvait le contredire. Elle craignait déjà qu'on ne la flanque dehors dès qu'on se rendrait compte de ses résultats médiocres, mais elle ne savait comment y remédier à part en s'entraînant seule. Mais elle devait manifestement très mal s'y prendre. « Je m'en tire mieux au corps-à-corps », commenta-t-elle avec raideur. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se justifier. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« C'est déjà bien, lui concéda Danse. Mais si vous en venez au corps à corps, c'est que vous avez déjà échoué quelque part, soldat. Une élimination doit être prompte et effectuée avec le moins de risques possible. Donc, à distance. » Il jeta un œil à la cible. Helena sentit une chaleur désagréable lui envahir le cou. Elle n'osait pas se tourner pour se rappeler qu'aucun impact n'ornait la silhouette. _Trente-trois ans, putain, et j'en suis là. Pourquoi ?_

Elle s'était souvent posé cette question au cours de sa vie et ses aléas. Elle retentissait plus pathétiquement que jamais.

« Si vous n'arrivez pas à toucher une cible à cette distance, c'est que vous ne savez pas viser et vous positionner correctement. Montrez-moi. »

La bouche d'Helena s'assécha. Elle se doutait que ses voisins de tirs immédiats avaient dû noter ses loupés systématiques, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en émouvoir. Que le paladin Danse la reprenne en main, en revanche, afficherait clairement son incompétence. Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de faire la fine bouche.

Lentement, elle reprit le fusil, éjecta les douilles, et plaça une nouvelle balle à blanc. Avec la sensation d'être aussi gauche qu'un gosse, elle tourna le dos à Danse et vint armer la crosse à son bras, la maintenant fermement contre elle, l'index sur la détente. Quand elle porta la lunette à son œil, Danse l'arrêta.

« Ça ne va pas. Vous êtes déséquilibrée et mal orientée avant même de tirer. » Les pas lourds de son armure se déplacèrent vers elle, et une poigne métallique lui redressa sévèrement les bras et le dos. Il n'y avait aucune complaisance dans ses gestes : il attendait clairement qu'elle retienne ses instructions. Helena équilibra de son mieux le fusil en conséquence. L'arme était lourde et peu maniable, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ressentait à peine sa masse contre son bras.

« Dirigez mieux que ça votre regard et le canon, poursuivit le Paladin. Votre tête fait cinq kilos et quelque, elle influence tout l'équilibre de votre corps. Vous la décalez, vous décalez tout le reste. Restez concentrée sur ce que vous voulez atteindre. Ne regardez pas la cible en global, focalisez-vous sur quelque chose. Anticipez la trajectoire de votre balle. Et n'oubliez pas le recul. »

La dernière instruction ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. C'était souvent son problème majeur : elle oubliait totalement de prendre en compte le puissant recul de l'arme. A défaut de la lâcher, elle ratait cependant tous ses tirs.

La détonation claqua au milieu d'une salve commune. Un morceau de carton s'envola et termina mollement sa course au sol.

Quand elle se retourna, Danse lui sourit d'un air satisfait. « Vous lui avez arraché l'oreille. C'est mieux. »

Elle se demanda un instant s'il se moquait d'elle, mais décida vite que non. Elle le connaissait mal, mais elle pouvait au moins dire qu'il avait l'air si sérieux que la notion même de sarcasme devait lui paraitre grossière. Elle se détendit un peu. « Merci.

\- Vous êtes encore loin du compte, lui fit-il remarquer, mais montrez-vous régulière et acharnée et cela viendra vite, soldat. Je n'en attends pas moins d'un aspirant sous mes ordres. » Sous la politesse, elle discerna bien l'ordre. Danse avait beaucoup misé sur elle. Sa médiocrité comme tireuse était une tare qu'elle avait tout intérêt à corriger rapidement. Il ne l'avait pas introduite et défendue auprès de Maxson pour s'encombrer au final d'une incapable, surtout dans un univers aussi hostile. Elle acquiesça sèchement. « J'ai survécu jusqu'à présent. Je ne serais un poids pour personne. Surtout pas pour mes… camarades. » Le terme lui était venu spontanément. Mais c'était la voix de Nate qu'elle entendait.

Elle le vit hausser les sourcils. Merde. Avait-il deviné que ses paroles étaient inspirées d'un autre ?

« C'est une bonne mentalité. Elle ne vient pas spontanément à tous. » Une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Danse. « C'est souvent la marque de ceux qui s'intégreront le mieux à la Confrérie. »

Elle préféra éviter de lui avouer que la Confrérie la crispait à plus d'un égard. A quoi bon expliquer au Paladin qu'elle retrouvait à peine dans la Confrérie certains des aspects qui avaient façonnés ses principes de vies, et qu'elle avait espéré retrouver auprès des membres du Prydwen ? Mais peut-être son jugement était-il lui-même un peu court. Elle ne s'était décidée à quitter Sanctuary et rejoindre Danse que quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne connaissait quasiment personne encore. La moitié de sa vie, elle avait âprement lutté contre les jugements expéditifs que ses confrères portaient sur elle. Quand bien même le monde s'était effondré, elle se refusait à céder à ces facilités confortables. Avant de juger la Confrérie si durement, elle devait apprendre à les connaître. Et donner d'elle-même.

Elle remarqua alors que Danse la regardait toujours, l'air pensif. « Il y a un problème ?, lui demanda-t-elle, tâchant de maîtriser sa crispation.

\- Je m'interrogeais sur vos capacités à supporter notre entraînement. Vous vous êtes battue avec vaillance à Cambridge, et vous avez remplis vos missions avec rigueur et compétence, ce qui m'a convaincu de votre potentiel… mais vivre parmi la Confrérie est… exigeant. »

Elle s'esclaffa si bruyamment qu'il en sursauta. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, perplexe. « Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

Face au ton polaire de sa voix, elle se calma bien vite, mais conserva son sourire. Dansa nota alors qu'il était dépourvu de toute joie. Seul un pli dur tordait la bouche d'Helena. « Rien. Mais sincèrement, rien de ce que je vivrais ici ne sera pire que ce que j'ai connu. »

Le visage du paladin se fronça encore plus. « Vous avez certainement dû trouver les Terres Désolées hostiles, j'en conviens, mais ce n'était…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je n'y tiens pas, d'ailleurs, et je pense que vous avez tous ici vécu bien pire que mes trois pauvres mois dans les ruines de Boston. Mais je peux vous assurer que je connais l'effort et les sacrifices, Paladin. J'en ai le goût incrusté sur la langue jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »

Il sembla attendre qu'elle en dise plus, mais elle garda le silence. Comme elle demeurait muette, le Paladin finit pas simplement acquiescer sèchement, alors que la séance de tir touchait à son terme. « N'oubliez pas de participer aux tâches communes et de vous présenter à l'heure au réfectoire, soldat. » Considérant l'ordre comme un congé, la silhouette massive du Paladin pivota et s'éloigna vers les instructeurs, nombre de soldats le saluant au passage. Helena resta quelques secondes à fixer le large dos mécanique de l'armure, puis quand elle remarqua qu'on enlevait les cibles, elle se dépêcha de glisser la lanière de son fusil à l'épaule et aller récupérer la sienne.

En retirant la silhouette de son socle, elle jeta un œil au morceau qu'elle avait arraché lors de son dernier tir. Un gros trou ornait la tête noircie, sur le tiers supérieur gauche. Avec le calibre de son fusil, un tir pareil aurait arraché la moitié de la tête d'une cible réelle. Elle s'en sentit un peu ragaillardit. Puis l'idée de se réjouir d'exploser os et chairs doucha son enthousiasme. Elle avait eu foi en l'humanité tout au long de sa vie, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre et comprendre. La souffrance des autres parasitait son esprit depuis qu'elle avait été assez âgée pour assouvir son besoin d'étudier l'histoire et ses mécanismes. Elle repensa à son tir s'il avait été à balle réelle. Elle avait l'impression de tirer sur sa propre tête.

Il lui fallut un moment pour trouver où ranger le matériel, les soldats ayant déjà déserté le terrain pour laisser la place à la section suivante. Une fois bouclé la remise en ordre de l'endroit et les casiers verrouillés, Helena hésita à suivre les soldats qui s'éloignaient vers les Vertipers stationnés plus loin. La plupart d'entre eux iraient sans doute se reposer dans les étages des dortoirs, à lire, jouer aux cartes et balancer gaillardement sur les supérieurs, comme dans toutes les armées du monde. C'était l'occasion de s'intégrer et faire connaissance avec ceux pour lesquels elle serait bientôt une partenaire de terrain. Mais elle délayait le moment depuis son arrivée. Et elle s'était bien gardée de répondre quand quelqu'un l'interpellait, préférant courir le risque de se faire reprendre si jamais elle avait ignoré un supérieur.

Au bout d'un moment à errer mollement dans le hangar, Helena tourna finalement les talons et s'éloigna des bâtiments. Le nœud de son estomac restait bien installé. Certaines sentinelles lui jetèrent des regards curieux quand elle passa devant leurs portes et leurs barricades, interpellées par les vêtements civils qu'elle continuait de porter. Elle s'était débarrassée à la première occasion de sa tenue réglementaire de Vault-Tec, quand bien même ce n'était que pour des vêtements crasseux et déchirés de nomades. Elle avait d'abord pensé ensuite y foutre le feu et s'en servir comme combustible, mais elle avait finalement renoncé à son projet en voyant les vêtements proches des haillons des gens qu'elle rencontrait. Helena avait préféré échanger l'uniforme contre une tenue usée mais propre des fermiers de Abernathy. S'ils avaient été surpris qu'elle réclame des habits d'hommes, ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour autant. Une chemise à carreau délavée et un vieux jean étaient des sacrifices modestes contre une combinaison solide et neuve d'avant-guerre. Helena se trimballait la plupart du temps également avec le chapeau des Miliciens offert par Peston, son épais chignon ramassé sur sa nuque. C'était désuet, mais curieusement, l'accessoire la réconfortait. Seules ses chaussures détonnaient dans l'ensemble. Dans les ruines de sa maison de Sanctuary Hill, les vêtements avaient depuis longtemps été réduits en lambeaux par l'acidité de l'air et les intempéries, malgré les efforts de Costworth pour entretenir le toit. Mais si les commodes et les armoires avaient été détruites, certains placards de la buanderie étaient demeurés intacts. Elle en avait extirpé les rangers de l'armée de Terre envoyées par son père, et avait jeté au loin les bottes de Vault-Tec. Les affaires de Nate étaient restées sagement en place quand elle était partie après avoir verrouillé le placard. Elle n'avait même pas vérifié leur état.

Helena marcha jusqu'à arriver aux limites de l'aéroport, qui donnaient de ce côté sur l'Océan Atlantique, dont le roulis commençait à lui parvenir. Elle s'interrogea vaguement dessus, si on lui donnait encore un nom, s'il restait de la vie dedans. Comme l'ensemble des habitants de ce monde, au vue de la radioactivité de l'eau, elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de vérifier en personne.

La Confrérie n'ayant pas encore érigé de barricades sur ce flan moins vulnérable, on avait posté des tourelles automatiques, qui patrouillaient en mouvement circulaire en crépitant sur leur trépied. Elle les dépassa rapidement, leur donnant une petite tape sur le haut du capot par habitude. Leurs silhouettes courtes sur pattes et leurs ronronnements réguliers lui inspirait une sympathie bizarre, quand bien même elle avait esquivé leurs balles plus d'une fois dans ses explorations maladroites. Mais quand elles étaient de son côté, elle avait fini par s'attacher à leur présence familière.

Non loin de la ligne des tourelles, Helena remarqua alors un petit monticule qui n'était pas là quand elle était passée dans le secteur quelques heures plus tôt. Surprise, elle fit glisser la lanière de son épaule et chargea le fusil par habitude, attentive. La paranoïa était vite venue compléter ses habitudes. Le canon pour le moment à demi-relevé, elle s'approcha lentement, et une fois assez près, la forme n'ayant toujours pas bougé, alluma la lumière de son Pip-Boy.

Le cadavre déchiqueté d'un chien famélique reposait sur le sol, dos contre une grosse pierre recouverte de mousse. L'animal avait reçu tant de balles qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à regarder. Sa tête était tournée vers Helena, les yeux encore ouverts et exorbités. Il n'avait pas la peau presque à nue et pelée des meutes enragées qui parcourait le Commonwealth, mais un pelage ras et abîmé, aux poils fauves ternes, là où il n'y avait pas de sang. Une oreille avait pris une balle, seul impact ancien sur le corps. On aurait dit une espèce de labrador, à voir la forme du museau, qui rappelait à Helena le chien de sa mère. Le bas de sa mâchoire avait disparu.

Elle resta un moment à fixer le monticule de chair ensanglanté, le fusil baissé au sol. Ses pieds finirent par lui faire tourner les talons et s'éloigner, reprenant sa route vers le roulis tranquille de l'océan. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre, elle se plia en deux et se rattrapa de justesse à un morceau de mur, le bras crispé en travers de son ventre. Elle vomit à longs traits saccadés, les giclées s'écrasant au sol dans le silence de la nuit rompu par le ronronnement des tourelles et le murmure de l'aéroport.

Le flot se tarit quand elle ne put plus émettre que des hoquets rauques et douloureux, le souffle court. Des larmes acides lui échappaient des yeux, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main quand elle eut repris sa respiration. Elle se torcha le nez avec sa manche, et un peu tremblante, finit par ramasser le fusil tombé au sol. Dans le lointain, la silhouette imposante du Prydwen se découpait en ombre sur le ciel vide de nuage. Cette nuit, sa masse masquait la lumière de la lune.

Helena marcha jusqu'à arriver à une centaine de mètres de l'aéroport, esquiva quelques décombres, et se dirigea tout droit vers la silhouette à demi effondrée d'un petit hangar à bateau. La structure ne comportait plus rien d'intéressant, mais une bonne partie de l'étage supérieur et du mur ouest était demeuré debout, et un bout de toit était resté accroché aux poutres métalliques.

Une fois le fusil sécurisé dans son dos, coincé dans la lanière d'une sacoche, Helena entreprit d'escalader le mur effondré qui se dressait devant elle, et par lequel elle pouvait accéder à l'intérieur des ruines. Elle gravit sans efforts les gravats, consciente des points faibles de la structure, esquivant les endroits branlants et les aspérités dangereuses, et se hissa bientôt sur le plancher encore sain. Par acquis de conscience, elle tâtonna du pied une fois debout, à la recherche de grincements ou de craquements inquiétants. Le béton resta parfaitement muet.

Son sac souleva un nuage de poussière quand il chuta au sol, le fusil et le chapeau le rejoignant bientôt. Elle se cala dos au mur encore debout et se passa la main sur son visage crasseux, dédaignant la partie protégée par le toit. Le temps était clair et elle ne craignait pas d'averse. Sous cet angle, l'aéroport disparaissait dans son dos et l'océan s'ouvrait sous ses yeux, visible ce soir grâce à l'éclairage nocturne de la lune, à nouveau visible. Le Prydwen se trouvait lui aussi hors de sa vue tant qu'elle ne tournait pas les yeux.

Elle resta à fixer un moment le paysage désertique, à l'affût de mouvements éventuels, et attentive au roulement lourd de l'océan tout proche. Quand elle fut à peu près certaine que le secteur était désert, elle respira un peu mieux et s'autorisa à se relâcher, la tête lourde et la bouche encore pâteuse. Un relent de bile lui restait sur la langue, qu'elle essaya de faire passer avec quelques gorgées de sa gourde, sans grand succès. Sans son chapeau, des mèches épaisses et bouclées venaient se coller à son visage sale, et elle les repoussa sèchement sur son crâne. Elle se débarrassa aussi de ses mitaines en mauvais cuir, qu'elle portait la plupart du temps et qui lui évitait de finir les mains en sang sur les aspérités des murs qu'elle escalait. Un peu plus à l'aise, elle resta à fixer les points tremblotants des étoiles encore quelques instants. Elle ne parvenait pas toujours à les observer, aussi profitait-elle avidement de chaque nuit où le temps exécrable leur accordait un répit. Dans ce putain de monde infecté, c'était la seule chose qui semblait avoir survécu au mépris des saloperies qui avaient corrompus tout ce qu'elle avait connu.

Il lui fallut un moment pour distinguer les constellations avec lesquelles elle était le plus familière, mais finit par sourire une fois qu'elle les eut repérée. Son corps se décontracta un peu, et elle étendit les jambes au lieu de les garder étroitement ramassées contre elle. Elle étendit également le bras pour repêcher la lanière de son sac, qu'elle tira à elle pour l'ouvrir. Après quelques farfouillages, elle en extirpa un vieux casque audio, au câble râpé et à l'embout fragilisé. Les tiroirs de sa table de chevet avaient rendu des livres jaunies et presque illisibles, un réveil qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de troquer pour le moment, une bouteille d'eau vide et un bric à brac divers qu'elle entassait avant de se coucher. Dont son casque. Presque intact.

Elle connecta l'embout au même orifice que celui dont elle s'était servi pour ouvrir l'abri, enfila les écouteurs, et sortit un fatras d'holobandes de la sacoche, qui chutèrent sur le béton en s'entrechoquant. Les écritures étaient presque effacées, mais elle reconnaissait les étiquettes. Après quelques hésitations à étudier les bandes, le doigt glissant sur les rainures craquelées, elle les rangea toute et n'en conserva finalement qu'une. Le capot du Pip-Boy s'ouvrit, la bande de plastique se glissa dans l'interstice, et après quelques craquements, la musique démarra. Le monde extérieur se dissolu dans les tonalités familières. Les écouteurs étaient encore d'assez bonne qualité pour atténuer les bruits autour d'elle.

Helena s'allongea sur le béton, les cheveux dans la poussière, les yeux fixés vers le ciel. Au milieu du tremblotement léger des points lumineux qui le constellait, la silhouette du Grand Chien se détachait plus que jamais.

* * *

 _Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

 _Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

 _Bring me home in a blinding dream,  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
And show me how to be whole again_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see_

* * *

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de _Hicran_ !

Comme précisé en résumé (putain de sa race que je déteste rédiger des résumés, félicitation à vous pour être passé outre), cette charmante histoire tournera majoritairement autour du companionship avec Danse, et suivra globalement la trame narrative de Fallout 4. Pour l'heure, nous sommes avant la mission de Kellog, et je compte poursuivre un moment l'histoire après Blind Betrayal. Je verrais ensuite où je ressens l'envie d'arrêter.

Vous pouvez vous attendre à voir traîner leurs guêtres Nick, McCready, Preston, Piper, Costworth, Canigou, et sans doute Curie si je joue plus longuement avec elle. Je n'ai pas ou très peu joué avec Caith et Strong, je ne les ajouterais sans doute pas dans l'histoire, ou alors tardivement.

Je remercie bien aimablement ma relectrice Svantj, qui a l'habitude de s'abîmer les yeux sur mes pages, mais n'est guère coutumière de l'univers de Fallout. Espérons que je lui en transmette le virus :D

Mon mois d'août étant relativement paisible au boulot, j'espère conserver un rythme de rédaction globalement régulier avant de ralentir à la rentrée. Et ayant comme bon exemple le travail particulièrement qualitatif et régulier de Quinzelade sur sa propre fic _By No Constraint_ (que je recommande chaudement), j'ai une bonne carotte pour rester motivée.

En espérant que cette mise en bouche vous ait plu et que vous aurez envie de continuer à suivre les galères d'Helena dans la Confrérie de l'Acier, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

Amaltheren


	2. Track 02 : Into the Jungle

_**Hicran**_

 _ **Track 02 : Into the Jungle**_

* * *

« Pour l'amour du ciel, soldat, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais vous faire ? Enlever vos organes et les foutre dans un bocal ? J'ai besoin de monter ce dossier médical !

\- Vous pouvez crever. »

Excédé, Cade se renfonça en arrière dans sa chaise en se passant les mains sur le visage, manifestement à bout de nerf. « Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment autre chose à foutre que vous courser dans le Prydwen chaque fois que y collez les pieds, et j'en ai ma claque d'avoir le Paladin Danse sur le dos. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qu'il harcèle au lieu de se pointer chaque soir à la même heure chez moi ? »

Ca, elle pouvait y répondre : Helena prenait grand soin de disparaitre du radar de la Confrérie, y compris de celui de Danse, chaque fois qu'elle ne se trouvait pas sur un terrain d'entraînement ou contrainte de partager un espace commun. Elle n'avait même pas froissé les draps de son lit jusqu'à présent, même si son acharnement commençait à vaciller. Elle honnissait toujours cependant l'idée de dormir dans un lieu aussi exposé que les dortoirs, quand bien même elle n'avait rien à y craindre. Mais elle ne risquait pas de le confier à Cade.

« Il va bien finir par se lasser », commenta-t-elle froidement, bien qu'elle-même savait que les chances de voir le Paladin Danse renoncer étaient proche du néant. Au contraire du commun des mortels, la lassitude de la répétitivité semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur Danse.

Cade s'esclaffa bruyamment, aussi peu convaincu qu'elle. « Allez, même si je n'ai jamais réussis à vous coincer plus de cinq minutes, je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez stupide pour croire à ce que vous venez de dire. » Le médecin revint s'accouder à la table du mess, le visage plus sévère cette fois, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche celui d'Helena. « Mais sincèrement, vous commencez à me les briser. Vous avez rejoint la Confrérie sous l'égide du Paladin Danse. Pas mal ici aimeraient pouvoir revendiquer une telle entrée, et pourtant en dix jours vous avez surtout réussie à être une formidable casse-couilles. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ? Si vous espérez que Maxson revienne sur sa décision et vous foute dehors, vous êtes sur la bonne voie. Je vous laisse imaginer le préjudice que cela entraînerait également pour le Paladin. Enfin, si tant est que ça vous intéresse. »

Sous les paroles cinglantes du médecin militaire, Helena se sentit perdre de sa superbe, et un sentiment de malaise commença à s'insinuer en elle. Elle détourna le regard pour laisser ses yeux se balader dans le décor morne du réfectoire, pour le moment désert. Cade était parvenu à la débusquer quand elle s'était résignée à venir manger, en dehors des heures normalement admises, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Elle avait bien tenté de s'esquiver avec son repas, mais déjà agacé de l'avoir servie après tout le monde, le cantinier lui avait imposé de rester sur place jusqu'à avoir avalé la dernière nouille de son bol. Elle se demandait maintenant s'il n'en avait pas profité dans la foulée pour signaler à Cade que sa remuante nouvelle recrue avait cessé de jouer les filles de l'air pour une petite demi-heure.

Son claquement de langue brusque la fit sursauter et ramener les yeux vers lui. « Vous vous appelez comment ? »

Cette fois, la question la prit au dépourvu, mais le sarcasme sortit avant qu'elle ait put le retenir : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? »

La remarque était si stupide que même elle la regretta à l'instant où elle la prononça. Cade leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je pourrais vous enregistrer comme Radcafard dans notre base de donnée, si vous y tenez, mais il faudra pas chialer quand on vous ramènera en miette et que le médecin de garde ne vous trouvera pas. Votre nom. »

Les doigts d'Helena s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ses bras, où les marques de ses mains commençaient à sérieusement s'incruster. Mais au bout de quelques instants, piégée sous le regard inquisiteur de Cade, ses résistances s'effondrèrent et elle se décida à lâcher, d'un ton moins agressif : « Helena Phecda. »

Satisfait de cette petite victoire, Cade ne peut s'empêcher toutefois de relever : « Drôle de nom.

\- Je me suis abstenue de faire quatorze remarques à l'heure sur votre drôle de monde, vous pouvez certainement faire de même pour ce qui me concerne. »

A sa surprise, son sarcasme tira cette fois un sourire à Cade. « _Touché_. Mais vous devriez quand même aller voir les scribes, ils seraient ravis de disserter sur vos origines. Ils ont commencé un gros boulot de généalogie depuis quelques temps. La plupart des soldats s'en foutent, mais certains sont vraiment curieux, et honnêtement, vous êtes une sacré source d'informations pour qu'ils comprennent d'où ils viennent. Si ça vous emmerde pour le moment de suivre à la lettre nos préceptes et d'essayer de vous intégrer, commencez par là, vous seriez utile. »

Avant qu'elle ait put se remettre de sa perplexité, Cade se redressa alors et vient l'attraper par le bras pour la relever fermement, d'un geste si naturel qu'elle le suivit par réflexe. Puis comprenant ce qu'il faisait, elle essaya de résister en protestant : « Mais bordel je n'ai pas accepté de…

\- Peut-être, mais vous allez quand même arrêter de m'emmerder et me laisser vous examiner. J'aurais la paix, vous aussi, le Paladin Danse sera satisfait, et vous pourrez recommencer à vous planquer jusqu'à ce qu'il vous chope pour vous mettre une branlée. Alors debout. Et si vous vous interrogez sur le genre de traitement que Danse inflige aux tire-au-flanc, je peux vous garantir que vous serez pas déçu du voyage quand il vous mettra la main dessus. »

Avant qu'elle ait put se débattre ou se dégager, Cade l'entraîna fermement avec lui hors du réfectoire, non sans un signe de remerciement pour le cantinier qui le lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Renfrognée, elle suivit en silence Cade jusqu'à l'infirmerie du Prydwen, sous les regards des soldats qui se retournaient spontanément sur leur passage. Malgré son installation dans la Confrérie presque quinze jours plus tôt, peu au final avaient croisé l'habitante de l'abri. Elle était facilement reconnaissable avec son physique et ses vêtements. Accepter l'uniforme de la Confrérie l'aurait certainement aidé à passer plus inaperçue. Mais malgré son choix de rejoindre la faction de Danse, quelque chose en elle rejetait avec révulsion l'idée d'enfiler cet uniforme.

Quand ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, l'endroit était étonnamment désert, ce qui surprit Helena. « Vous n'avez pas de patient en ce moment ? »

Cade débarrassa un plateau chirurgical abandonné près d'une table d'opération déjà nettoyée, et répondit alors qu'il mettait les instruments à plonger dans une cuve fumante : « La dernière patrouille s'est fait déglinguer avant-hier, et je ne pense pas que je verrais la suivante avant trois jours. Ils devaient ratisser les bâtiments autour du terrain d'entraînement de la garde nationale, autant vous dire que je m'attends pas à des nuits tranquille quand ils reviendront, s'il y en a qui reviennent. »

Helena fronça les sourcils. « Pour un militaire, vous êtes bien sceptiques quant à vos propres missions. »

Cade lui adressa un mince sourire. « Vous en prendrez l'habitude. Mon rôle n'est pas de motiver les troupes, contrairement aux Paladins et aux Aînés, c'est de m'occuper de leurs dommages collatéraux. Je suis pas Quinlan, ce qu'on peut bien récupérer, bien sûr que ça m'intéresse, mais si ça peut se faire sans leur arracher des morceaux dans l'opération, ça m'arrange. Tous les soldats de ce vaisseau sont plus ou moins mes marmots. Plus longtemps je les vois se rouler dans la boue et galoper en un seul morceau dans les Terres Désolées, mieux je me porte. »

Quelque chose se mit à flotter désagréablement dans l'estomac d'Helena, mais que Cade eut noté ou non son malaise, il lui indiqua un fauteuil d'un coup de menton. « Posez votre cul, maintenant. J'ai entendu tout et son contraire sur votre compte, j'aimerais tirer ça au clair.

\- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que je sois si populaire, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur, mais en prenant place tout de même dans le fauteuil.

\- Populaire, peut-être pas, mais au moins un genre d'attraction. » Cade pianota sur son clavier pour préparer son dossier, puis ouvrit un tiroir pour en tirer une seringue, lui adressant un coup d'œil pour évaluer sa réaction. « Peur des aiguilles ?

\- Faites-vous enfiler une péridurale dans le lard et franchement je vous garantis qu'après ça, vous seriez prêt à en prendre quarante comme celle-là. » Elle sera toutefois les dents à la mention de son accouchement. Cade haussa d'ailleurs les sourcils, l'air intrigué. « Une péridurale ? J'ai pas vu ça mentionné ailleurs que dans les vieux bouquins médicaux d'Avant-Guerre qu'on a pu ramasser. Alors vous sortez vraiment d'un abri ? »

Elle acquiesça sèchement, et Cade émit un léger sifflement. « Et bien vous devez être en bien meilleure santé que n'importe qui sur ce vaisseau, mais je préfère faire les choses dans les règles tout de même. Vous avez accouché il y a longtemps ? »

Sentant sa bouche s'assécher, Helena s'astreignit toutefois à répondre en tâchant de conserver un ton le plus neutre possible : « Quelques mois. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à l'âge de Shaun. Ni à la soirée où elle l'avait mis au monde, Nate oscillant entre l'impatience, l'inquiétude et une humeur exécrable où il s'en prenait à tous les médecins pouvant passer à sa portée. Mais il l'avait aussi fait rire durant ces heures interminables, rire et sourire en échangeant d'innombrables sarcasmes, plongeant dans la perplexité l'équipe médicale qui les observait. Elle crispa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Des complications ? Interrogea Cade en pianotant, concentré sur son écran.

\- Rien de spécial. J'étais assez bien équipée. » C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'on avait loué la taille de ses hanches quand elle s'était rendue chez la sage-femme. La remarque fit d'ailleurs s'esclaffer Cade, qui acquiesça à son tour. « J'ai pas eu à gérer beaucoup d'accouchement dans la Confrérie, mais je préfère entendre que ça ait roulé pour vous. » Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche de nouveau, le médecin sembla soudain hésiter à poursuivre. Helena avait anticipée les questions qui pouvaient suivre, et serra plus fort encore ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac était rempli d'hélium.

Cade resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se décida à reprendre. Il la fixait en face cette fois, abandonnant son écran et ses notes, et surveillait avec attention ses réactions, suspendu à son regard. « Je suis désolé, soldat, mais je dois vous poser la question. Vous n'êtes pas avec votre enfant ? »

Même si elle s'y attendait, la question lui fit l'effet d'une décharge de chevrotine dans la nuque. Elle continua à regarder Cade dans les yeux, sans broncher. Ses doigts s'étaient mis à trembler.

« Non. »

Cade l'observa encore un moment, puis se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement, et tourna de nouveau le regard vers l'ordinateur. « D'accord. Concernant les radiations… »

* * *

« Des ennuis avec ton chat sauvage ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait davantage vu l'Aîné Maxson que ta nouvelle recrue, ces jours-ci. »

Danse releva les yeux vers la grande silhouette souriante du sergent-chevalier Aleksei Smert, les sourcils froncés. Accroupi près de son armure assistée, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du soldat, concentré sur les réglages des jambes qui avaient soufferts lors de son dernier saut. Après un instant de réflexion, il répondit posément, sans avoir lâché ses outils : « Je te croyais en mission avec l'expédition du terrain de la garde nationale.

\- J'y étais ouais. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'une fois la zone nettoyée, je suis bon à quelque chose dans un bâtiment ? »

Le chevalier laissa négligemment tomber le fusil sniper qu'il portait sur une table de calibrage, tapotant le métal avec une satisfaction de propriétaire, et reporta les yeux sur Danse. Dans son long visage pâle aux pommettes saillantes, ses yeux très clairs formaient un contraste presque dérangeant avec sa barbe et ses cheveux bruns en broussaille. Chez Smert, les années et les marques des combats n'avaient pas fait qu'user son visage. Ses rides d'expressions le rendait plus jovial que jamais. Un large sourire étira d'ailleurs ses lèvres, dévoilant le léger écart de ses dents de devant. « J'ai raccompagné les blessés lors de l'évacuation. Et j'avais hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilles. »

Danse sortit la tête des câbles, les sourcils plus froncés encore. « Parce que tu doutes de mes capacités à gérer nos hommes, maintenant ?

\- Je doute de tes capacités à intégrer un tel électron libre dans cette vie qui est la nôtre. Tu as toujours très bien formé les volontaires qu'on t'a confié, patron, mais je t'ai jamais vu ramener toi-même quelqu'un. Je sais que tu l'as vendue à Maxson comme un élément dévoué et prêt à embrasser la Confrérie… Mais soit tu as été légèrement enthousiaste, soit elle t'a embobiné. »

Le tireur prit appuis des deux mains contre la table et s'y hissa sans effort, croisant les jambes avant de s'accouder à ses genoux, penché vers Danse. Au contraire de la plupart des soldats de la Confrérie, Aleksei ne portait presque jamais son armure assistée. Pour des compétences comme les siennes, tout ce qui pouvait l'alourdir ou entraver ses mouvements ne faisait que nuire à son efficacité. Au lieu de quoi, il partait en mission sanglé de vêtements usés et ternes semblables à ceux des nomades, et d'une solide armure de cuir renforcée. De quoi se fondre dans le décor et éviter d'attirer l'attention. Le fusil lui-même demeurait enturbanné de tissu sombre tant qu'Aleksei n'était pas en position, pour éviter que les reflets sur le métal ou la lunette ne le trahissent avant qu'il ne soit installé. La Confrérie ne comptait pas beaucoup d'éléments comme lui. Son statut lui octroyait quelques libertés dont il évitait toutefois d'abuser, hormis sur un point. Il était incapable de ravaler sa langue.

Le Paladin émit un grognement et revint s'allonger sous l'armure pour reprendre son travail, mais conscient qu'Aleksei pouvait rester planté des heures à son côté sans se lasser, il se résigna à lui répondre. « J'ai vu de quoi elle est capable et elle a démontré l'estime qu'elle avait pour notre Confrérie. Les gens dotés d'un penchant naturel pour comprendre la nature et les exigences de la Confrérie sont rares, elle détient de précieux renseignements, et malgré son manque de pratique aux armes, elle a exécuté toutes les missions que lui ont confié Rhys et Halen. Je n'approuve pas son comportement en revanche, c'est vrai, et il va falloir que je recadre rapidement les choses.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça ? » N'aimant pas avoir l'impression de discuter avec un fatras de câble, Danse sortit la tête à nouveau et manqua de prendre la botte boueuse d'Aleksei en pleine figure. Le chevalier ne rectifia pas pour autant sa position et ne fit que se pencher davantage, les yeux luisant de curiosité. « Danse, tu ne supportes même pas qu'on ne range pas dans l'ordre les outils du hangar, et tu comptes juste « recadrer » une recrue qui disparaît à longueur de journée, refuse de s'intégrer et n'a même pas essayé son uniforme ? »

A la mention de tous ces manquements, la mâchoire de Danse se crispa. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'habitante de l'abri mette quelques temps à s'acclimater, comme la plupart des nouveaux arrivants, mais pas qu'elle se volatilise purement et simplement la plupart du temps. Il avait du mal à comprendre un tel comportement, et n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait l'encadrer ou prendre simplement des sanctions. Il détestait punir inutilement. La discipline devait s'intégrer de bonne volonté, pas par la contrainte. Sinon, elle n'avait tout simplement rien à faire sur le Prydwen.

Un grognement échappa à Danse, qui tira un sourire à Aleksei à voir la mine sombre de son supérieur. « Allez, c'est pas si terrible. Rappelle-toi quand je suis arrivé. »

Danse grogna plus fort encore. « Franchement, Smert, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister à l'envie de te balancer par-dessus une rambarde.

\- L'Aîné Lyon t'en a empêché, si tu te rappelles.

\- Tu avais flingué la moitié de mon armure assistée de l'époque et réduit en miette le casque avec. Pour tester tes balles incendiaires. Et tu n'étais là que depuis _un mois._

\- Balles qui ont enchanté Lyon, l'a poussé à t'empêcher de me faire jeter au trou pour six mois, et a été sacrément bénéfique à la Confrérie par la suite. » Aleksei sourit à belles dents. « Dommage qu'on soit à court de phosphore ici, ça serait pratique pour nettoyer toutes ces saloperies de nid à goules. J'ai utilisé la dernière sur un kamikaze super mutant. » Le chevalier mima l'explosion en ouvrant grands les doigts dans un geste circulaire, et arrondit la bouche pour prononcer le _« boum »_ de l'explosion en muet. « Ca a été au-delà de mes espérances. Cela dit je me demande de quel type de bombe disposent ces mutants. Il a quand même rasé deux bâtiments et vaporisé tout l'escadron qui le suivait. »

Cette fois, Danse se redressa et fronça les sourcils, soudainement intéressé. Il n'avait pas lu les derniers rapports d'Aleksei et n'était pas au courant de ces détails. « Par quel miracle ? Les bombes artisanales ne sont pas censées faire autant de dégâts. La charge ne pouvait pas être si importante.

\- J'aurais été ravis de te répondre et la ramener aux Scribes pour qu'ils perdent des nuits entières à l'analyser, mais l'explosion n'a même pas laissé de quoi remplir un dé à coudre. » Aleksei haussa les épaules. « Et en capturer un vivant… Je laisse ça aux premières lignes, hein. »

Danse ne put empêcher un bref sourire de lui étirer les lèvres. La révulsion d'Aleksei était si palpable qu'elle en devenait comique. Mais les informations que le Paladin venait d'apprendre le laissait songeur, et il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le métal froid du plancher, les mains jointes sur le ventre, le tournevis encore entre les doigts. Aleksei eut l'amabilité de ne pas l'interrompre alors qu'il réfléchissait en tournant l'outil entre ses doigts, le battement régulier de son pied sur le sol émettant de légers claquements métalliques.

« L'Aîné Maxson est au courant de ça ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Je présume, répondit Alek en haussant les épaules. Il lit la plupart des rapports d'expéditions. Mais il a été assez occupé avec l'installation du Prydwen et la sécurisation de l'aéroport.

\- J'aimerai lui en parler. Avec toi. C'est toi qui as tiré, après tout. »

Pour la première fois, le sourire d'Aleksei s'effaça soudain. Le chevalier se mit à fixer Danse longuement, à tel point que le Paladin finit par se redresser à nouveau d'un air interrogateur, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Aleksei reprit : « Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Danse haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? Maxson ne va pas te faire mettre aux arrêts pour avoir fait sauter une de ces immondices, quand bien même il a provoqué les dégâts d'une petite centrale.

\- Quand bien même Maxson désapprouvait, c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse. Tu as encore les holoplaques de Cutler ? »

Un silence glacial lui répondit. Aleksei souffla par le nez, et de distante, son expression devint plus lasse. « Danse. Tu es d'une efficacité presque obscène sur le terrain, n'importe qui dans la Confrérie en répondra. Mais tu ne peux pas exterminer toutes les planques de super mutant de ce pays.

\- C'est l'un des souhaits les plus chers de la Confrérie, rétorqua froidement le Paladin.

\- La Confrérie aura ta peau si tu continues à assumer les risques de missions dont Maxson n'évalue pas toujours la dangerosité réelle. Sa volonté de vaincre lisse parfois la réalité du terrain. Tu le sais comme moi. »

Aleksei avait beau voir le visage du Paladin se fermer de plus en plus, et sa posture se raidir, il refusait de battre en retraite. Il savait que Danse était trop respectueux pour l'interrompre purement et simplement, quand bien même il était son supérieur. Et le chevalier ne comptait pas taire ses inquiétudes.

« Je sais que tu es un bon leader et que tu sais abandonner quand le danger est trop important, continua-t-il d'un ton plus conciliant, et que tu veilles sur tes hommes. Si tu me disais de rester trois jours sur un toit pour couvrir les troupes parce que tu l'estimerais nécessaire, je le ferais. Tu es un exemple pour tous les trouffions de ce vaisseau. Mais j'estime aussi qu'une partie de mon job à moi, que ça t'agace ou pas, c'est de m'assurer que ta grosse tête reste sur tes épaules.

\- Vous surestimez quelque peu vos prérogatives, Smert », rétorqua Danse. Le ton avait beau être neutre, Alek n'avait pas de mal à percevoir la tension sous-jacente.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, avec un sourire désabusé. Il avait épuisé toutes ses munitions. Il était inutile de poursuivre le combat. « Très bien, Paladin, répondit-il d'un ton plus calme et respectueux. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour exposer à l'Aîné Maxson ce que j'ai vu, je serais présent. » Le sniper sauta au bas de la table, se brossa les mains pour en chasser la poussière et les résidus d'huile, et parcourut du regard de bas en haut l'armure assistée. Malgré son attitude plus formelle, il donna une petite tape sur le métal et adressa un léger sourire en coin à Danse, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Et retape la bien. »

Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, l'idée d'une douche commençant à se dessiner en contour séduisant devant ses yeux, il entendit s'élever dans son dos la voix de Danse qui l'interpellait. « Smert ! »

Il se retourna sans broncher, les bras croisés. « Oui, Paladin ?

\- Trouvez-moi l'habitante de l'abri. Elle nous accompagnera. »

* * *

Alek commençait à épuiser ses réserves d'idées et fixa d'un œil morne le ventre de métal du Prydwen, la joue enfoncée dans sa main, assis sur une marche. Du haut de la dernière passerelle du dirigeable, il pouvait englober presque tout le vaisseau d'un coup d'œil, mais il ne distinguait toujours pas la recrue de Danse. La plupart des soldats ne connaissait même pas son nom ni à quoi elle ressemblait, et mis à part de vagues rumeurs qui se contredisaient sur son apparence, Alek n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations pour la reconnaître. Il partait du principe que par élimination, la seule femme en tenue civil qu'il croiserait serait la bonne. Mais il n'en avait vue aucune.

Il renifla d'un coup sec et un relent d'odeur de sueur parvint à ses narines, lui arrachant une grimace. Il marinait depuis une semaine dans ses vêtements de terrain et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se changer depuis son retour. Même si le vertipère l'avait largué au matin sur la base, il avait dû escorter les blessés jusqu'à l'hôpital au sol, faire son compte-rendu à Cade et faire de même au Connétable Ingram, qui était généralement son officier supérieur.

Alek était le seul chevalier valide à être rentré avec les blessés, et ils étaient pour l'heure tous sous sa responsabilité. Il en avait l'habitude : ses compétences étaient extrêmement précieuses pour les premières et dernières phases des missions de terrain, mais une fois que les troupes devaient investir les bâtiments, il devenait un poids. Même s'il était aussi bon que n'importe qui armé d'un fusil laser, son équipement de protection n'était pas adapté au combat rapproché, et les équipes ne pouvaient ni le laisser seul en arrière, ni gaspiller des hommes pour rester avec lui. Aussi Alek avait-il l'habitude, quand les missions d'exploration urbaine devaient prendre un moment, de rentrer à la base pour se rendre plus utile ailleurs une fois la phase de nettoyage terminée. C'était également un moyen intelligent d'escorter les blessés sans perdre d'hommes utiles à la mission.

Le chevalier s'étira avec un bâillement las, les éléments de cuir de sa tenue émettant de légers craquements et couinement dans le mouvement. Ils auraient besoin d'un sacré coup d'entretien, comme sa tenue raide de crasse et de poussière. Alek ne comptait cependant pas s'en occuper tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé l'habitante de l'abri.

Alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, les mains plaquées à ses reins pour se cambrer et se dénouer, un léger claquement métallique parvint à ses oreilles, dans le fond du dirigeable.

Intrigué, il se tourna vers la source du bruit, attentif. A cette hauteur, il y avait peu de passage sur la passerelle. Le dernier étage était généralement le domaine des squires, comme les trahissait les dessins à la craie qu'on pouvait trouver dans certains recoins. Mais comme ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter leurs postes, il était toujours bon de vérifier qui se baladait dans le secteur, certains venant aussi s'y réfugier dans l'espoir d'échapper à certaines corvées.

Alek se glissa en silence le long de la passerelle, les semelles souples de ses bottes atténuant les bruits de ses déplacements. Grand et mince, il avait la carrure idéale pour son rôle et s'exerçait avec autant de rigueur que ses camarades de terrain. Il remonta la source du bruit sans difficulté et comprit rapidement qu'il ne venait pas de son étage, mais de celui juste en dessous. Comme il était partiellement plongé dans l'obscurité, il put se rapprocher sans se faire repérer, et aperçut bientôt une silhouette qui se mouvait un peu plus loin. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer, curieux.

Une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas s'entraînait sur la passerelle, un espèce de casque qu'il n'avait jamais vu passé sur les oreilles. Assise les jambes écartées en un grand V, elle venait prendre appuis de ses mains sur le métal devant elle, puis se redressait dans une brusque détente, en un mouvement qui trahissait une pratique régulière. De curieux, Alek se mit à l'observer avec plus d'attention. Même si l'inconnue portait des vêtements de coupe masculine et ample, le galbe de ses jambes tendait le tissus, et ses pointes de pied étaient alignés dans un angle qui le surprenait. S'il avait voulu l'imiter, il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à les tordre de cette manière. Elle montait et descendait sans interruption, concentrée. Le mouvement était agréable à observer car il était réalisé avec maîtrise. Le chevalier était un peu trop loin pour la détailler précisément, mais sous la lumière cru des néons, il pouvait voir les muscles du dos et des bras se découper quand elle les mettait en action.

Il se rendit compte que plié à côté d'elle se trouvaient des sacoches usées, une paire de chaussure de bonne qualité dans laquelle on avait fourrée des chaussettes, et une chemise à carreaux pliée. Il la regarda de nouveau. Elle portait un jean miteux, un débardeur tâché, et ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés sur sa nuque en un gros chignon serré. Le claquement métallique était dû à un anneau qu'elle portait au pouce et qui claquait sur le métal à chaque aller-retour.

Bingo.

Sans plus se cacher, le chevalier marcha jusqu'à arriver au-dessus de la plateforme et brossa ses mains sur ses vêtements pour en chasser la saleté. Il agrippa fermement la rambarde, fit jouer les muscles de ses bras et ses épaules, étira le cou en mouvements circulaires, d'une épaule à l'autre, et évalua la distance qui le séparait de la passerelle. Puis il vint se dresser à la verticale d'une brusque détente, les pieds bien tendus vers le plafond, changea la position de ses mains pour effectuer un demi-tour sur lui-même, et se laissa souplement descendre jusqu'en bas. Le métal ne résonna presque pas quand il atterrit, mais quand il se redressa avec un sourire après sa réception, il croisa le regard interloqué de la femme, qui s'était arrêtée et avait retiré le casque de ses oreilles. L'arceau reposait autour de son cou, et incapable de se retenir, il demanda avec curiosité : « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Manifestement désarçonnée d'une entrée en matière si franche, elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre la question. « Pardon ? Et comment est-ce que vous… D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? »

Il sourit plus largement encore et se contenta de pointer le ponton de métal qui les surplombait. « De là-haut. J'ai entendu du bruit. Et ce que vous portez autour du cou, là, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Maintenant qu'elle était redressée, il découvrait qu'un câble reliait le casque à un imposant Pip-Boy posé à côté d'elle et il s'illumina de plus belle. « Oh, alors vous êtes vraiment une survivante d'un abri ? C'est un vrai Pip-Boy ? Comment ça marche ? Vous me laisseriez regarder ? »

Désarçonnée par cette avalanche de question, la femme hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, et il se rappela soudain qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il lui sourit plus aimablement et se rapprocha, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié le principal. Je suis le sergent-chevalier Aleksei Smert. Le Paladin Danse m'a envoyé à votre recherche. »

Comme il vit tour à tour l'appréhension et un soupçon de panique passer sur son visage près à se fermer, il secoua la tête, agitant les doigts pour l'encourager. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous réprimander. Et pour commencer, j'aimerais bien connaître votre nom. Danse a négligé de m'en informer. »

La femme l'observa encore quelques instants, partagée manifestement entre plusieurs sentiments contraire, mais elle finit par se saisir de sa main tendue et se relever, avant de reprendre d'un ton où perçait une certaine méfiance : « Helena Phecda. Je ne pense pas que je dispose d'un titre… Chevalier-Sergent ? »

Cette sollicitude de se conformer aux règles de salut l'étonna, considérant ce qu'il avait entendu à son sujet. « Vous pouvez m'appeler Chevalier Smert, expliqua-t-il. Ou Smert tout court, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. Dans votre cas, on vous appellera « soldat », « Phecda » ou « ma sœur ». »

Que Danse eut oublié de renseigner sa recrue sur ces détails ne l'étonnait pas. Le Paladin maniait ces termes avec un tel naturel que toutes les recrues qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres les avait intégrée par automatisme en un temps record, sans qu'il ait vraiment besoin de leur donner un « cours » sur le sujet. Mais comme Helena l'avait esquivé depuis son arrivée, elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps d'intégrer ces subtilités importantes à maîtriser.

De fait, elle l'écoutait avec une grande attention, et acquiesça sèchement pour signifier son approbation. Comme il continuait à la fixer, il la vit se raidir un peu. La méfiance émanait d'elle comme un halo diffus et vaguement menaçant. A nouveau, il eut un geste de la main pour l'apaiser. « Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas là pour vous rappeler à l'ordre. Le Paladin compte proposer une expédition à l'Aîné Maxson, et il tient à ce que vous en soyez. Ce sera une bonne occasion de vous inclure officiellement à la Confrérie. »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle proteste et se renfrogne, mais pas à ce silence retentissant. Alek l'observa plus attentivement alors qu'Helena semblait plongée dans ses réflexions. Son corps s'était tendu : ses poings étaient fermés, et il lui semblait que malgré sa peau mate, elle avait pâlie. Attentif à ses réactions, il ne la quitta pas des yeux et continua posément : « Les derniers super mutants que nous avons affrontés possédait un arsenal étonnamment puissant. Le Paladin souhaite découvrir pourquoi. Nous avons besoin de mieux connaître notre ennemi pour l'affronter correctement. Si la puissance de feu des mutants de cette région est beaucoup plus puissante que ce dont nous avons l'habitude, il faudra réagir en conséquence et adapter notre manière de les combattre. »

Durant ses explications, il la sentit reprendre contenance et se concentrer. Son moment de flottement semblait s'être dissipé : même s'il la sentait toujours nerveuse et tendue, elle avait repris son sang-froid et l'écoutait attentivement. Un instant de silence suivit, où elle se lécha rapidement la lèvre d'un air pensif, puis elle reporta son attention sur lui et demanda : « A quel point est-il plus puissant ? S'ils disposent d'armes capable de surclasser celles des habitants de cette région, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour s'en servir ? »

Elle s'exprimait avec sécheresse, mais clairement et sans détour. En dépit de sa brusquerie inutile, ses questions étaient pertinentes, ce qui était une surprise plutôt agréable. Danse ne laisserait peut-être pas passer des questions posées aussi abruptement. Il décida pour sa part de ne pas relever, et répondit tranquillement : « En substance, s'ils ont tout un arsenal des bombes que nous avons aperçus, s'ils voulaient nous raser, ça leur prendrait à peu près une grosse matinée. » Helena écarquilla les yeux, ce qui le fit sourire, et il poursuivit : « Quant au pourquoi, vous n'avez pas dû croiser beaucoup de super mutant encore, sinon vous auriez la réponse. Ils sont d'une dangerosité crasse mais d'une bêtise affolante. La puissance de ces bombes doivent les amuser, mais de là à comprendre qu'ils disposent d'une arme fabuleusement puissante, il y a un gouffre. C'est pourquoi nous avons tout intérêt à découvrir au plus vite d'où elles sortent et les neutraliser avant de les prendre vraiment sur le coin du nez.

\- Oh. Je vois. » Elle pianotait de ses doigts sur ses bras croisés, les sourcils froncés. « Je n'ai pas eu à en affronter encore en réalité. On m'a conseillé de m'en tenir au large, et quand j'en ai vu véritablement, j'ai pris le conseil à la lettre. » Elle hésita un instant. Puis elle demanda : « On m'a attribué une armure assistée, c'est ça ? Je vais la porter pour la mission ? »

Il acquiesça. « En effet. Vous vous en êtes déjà servis ?

\- Pas de celle que m'a affectée la Confrérie. Mais oui, j'en ai déjà portée une. »

L'expérience n'avait pas eu l'air de lui avoir laissé un souvenir impérissable, au vu de son enthousiasme tiède.

« Les armures assistées sont de formidables armes, fit remarquer Alek. Même si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre de mission, l'armure vous facilitera la tâche. Le Paladin est un soldat exceptionnel, et je vous accompagnerais également. Ce ne sera pas une mission d'attaque. L'Aîné Maxson nous ordonnera certainement de nous renseigner auprès des locaux et si possible de localiser des lieux où investiguer, voir repérer la source de cet arsenal. Danse m'a laissé entendre que vous deviez encore progresser aux armes, mais si vous avez survécu jusqu'à présent, je ne m'en fais pas pour vos capacités de tir. Un super mutant est du pain béni : c'est tellement gros qu'il n'y a qu'à viser et tirer dans le tas. »

\- Ça serait louper un éléphant dans un couloir », convint-elle, un peu plus calme.

Il lui adressa un regard perplexe. « Un éléphant ?

\- Un… Un animal d'avant-guerre, qui vivait en Afrique. Si vous avez des documents animaliers, je pourrais sans doute vous le montrer… Ou en dessiner un. »

A voir la grimace qu'elle avait laissé échapper malgré elle, il s'esclaffa franchement cette fois, et elle sembla se détendre un peu en entendant son rire.

« Je demanderais aux scribes, répondit-il, son hilarité calmée. En attendant… » Son regard dériva de nouveau sur le Pip-Boy, et la curiosité alluma ses yeux clairs en détaillant ses courbes rondes et les mollettes qui le constellaient. L'objet était trop loin pour qu'il déchiffre le cadran, mais des écritures semblaient défiler dessus, accompagné d'un graphique où se croisait des courbes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec ? »

Helena hésita un instant, puis ne voyant pas de raison de faire des mystères, elle expliqua simplement : « J'écoute de la musique.

\- Oh ! » De plus en plus intéressé, Alek vint s'accroupir cette fois devant le Pip-Boy, étudiant le système de connexion du câble et les titres qui défilaient sur l'écran. « Et vous écoutez avec le casque ? Ça fonctionne vraiment ?

\- Vous voulez essayer ? »

Un instant, Helena eut l'air de regretter sa proposition, mais face au sourire solaire que lui décocha Alek, ses réticences fondirent avec une rapidité qui la surprit elle-même. Le chevalier s'installa en tailleur, le dos bien droit et les mains entre ses jambes croisées, comme un élève qui attendait sagement sa récompense, et l'image la fit rire un instant.

« Je ne pensais pas que les membres de la Confrérie appréciait particulièrement la musique », admit-elle alors qu'elle lui glissait le casque, mais alors qu'elle le prononçait, elle eut soudainement honte de ce préjugé sans fondement. C'était d'autant plus idiot qu'elle savait d'expérience que les militaires n'étaient guère différents de n'importe quelle personne qu'elle aurait pu fréquenter, et qu'ils aimaient autant l'art et les divertissements que n'importe qui. Mais sans doute la situation extrême distordait-elle stupidement son jugement.

Aleksei eut la bonne grâce de rire à son embarras, alors qu'il ajustait la taille des écouteurs. « Nous sommes tous différents, mais la plupart aiment comme tout le monde écouter la radio, lire et jouer aux jeux de notre salle de repos. » Sur un ton de conspirateur, il ajouta : « J'ai un faible pour la musique d'avant-guerre, mais on ne trouve pas beaucoup d'holobande en bon état ou qui ont été recopiées à temps. Qu'est-ce que vous écoutiez ?

\- Du rock. »

Un sourire de contentement étira les lèvres du chevalier. « J'aime bien ce qui bouge. Et ça parle de quoi ? »

Helena s'accorda un instant de réflexion sur la manière dont elle pouvait présenter les choses. Mais en son for intérieur, elle savait noe, pourquoi elle avait choisi les tonalités agressives de ce titre pour s'entraîner.

« De ce que nous devrions vivre prochainement, je pense. »

* * *

 _Well it's too long living in the same old lives  
I feel too cold to live, too young to die  
Will you walk the line, like it's there to choose  
Just forget the wit, it's the best to use_

 _Oh, Lord  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on my streets,  
In the heart of the jungle _

_Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on these streets,  
In the heart of the jungle  
Won't you follow me  
Into the jungle_

 _I lost my mind, in the city of lights  
In the backstreets buildings and the neon lights  
When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain  
It's the same to me, just a different name_

 _Oh, Lord  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"_

 _Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on my streets,  
In the heart of the jungle _

_Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on these streets,  
In the heart of the jungle  
Won't you follow me  
Into the jungle_

 _Oh  
Oh  
Oh  
Oh, Lord_

 _I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord"  
I said, "Oh, Lord child"_

 _Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on my streets,  
In the heart of the jungle _

_Won't you, follow me  
Into the jungle  
Ain't no god on these streets,  
In the heart of the jungle  
Won't you follow me  
Into the jungle_

* * *

Un grand merci pour l'aimable review de Damocles62, qui fut une agréable surprise : au vu de la portion rachitique des fictions française dans la section consacrée à Fallout, je me demandais même s'il y avait simplement des lecteurs !

Un grand merci évidemment à Svantj et le temps consacré à corriger et relire ce joyeux fourbis.

Et pour les éventuels lecteurs de passage, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que la suite vous plaira !

J'ai également oublié de mettre les crédits dans le premier chapitre, mais _Castle of Glass_ est donc une chanson écrite et réalisée par Linkin Park.

Pour cette semaine, il s'agit de _Into the Jungle,_ du groupe X Ambassadors.

Les choses sérieuses commencent vraiment, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira :D A la prochaine !


End file.
